


Like This

by squilf



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf
Summary: Billy wakes up to the sound of Freddy crying.





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this movie last night, and I _had_ to write a little something about these precious cinnamon rolls. This was the first thing I thought of, because bunk beds!

Billy wakes up to the sound of Freddy crying. It’s late, the house silent for once, and Billy’s not sure if he should just ignore it. Freddy’s sensitive, and Billy’s been told enough times that it’s good to let your emotions out. But then it keeps going.

“Freddy?” Billy says.

Freddy suddenly falls silent.

“Freddy, are you okay?” Billy asks.

Freddy doesn’t answer, but he sniffles, and Billy’s not going to ignore _that_. He climbs down the ladder and switches on the desk lamp. It’s a low, warm light, and it means he can see Freddy. He’s wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and they look red and puffy, and it makes something inside Billy _twist_.

“It’s nothing,” Freddy says, his voice a little croaky, “Seriously, man, I just get really bad allergies.”

“Budge up,” Billy says.

“What?”

Billy climbs into the bunk, and Freddy makes room for him without protest. They’ve never shared a bunk before, but Billy knows Freddy’s a hugger. He might sigh when they’re watching a movie and Darla snuggles up to him on the sofa, but he always hugs Rosa and Victor goodnight. Billy doesn’t tease him about it. He reckons that’s just what Freddy needs. Billy thinks maybe he needs it too. Before he came here, it’d been a really long time since anyone hugged him. It’d been a really long time since he felt safe enough to let someone close. After a bit of wriggling, they’re lying side by side, close but not touching.

“I’m making a rule,” Billy says, “And the rule is, when we’re both here in the bunk, we both have to tell the truth.”

“Sounds like a stupid rule,” Freddy says.

“Really? Don’tcha wanna know where your new comic book is?”

Freddy’s eyes narrow.

“I _knew_ that was you!”

Billy laughs.

“Where is it?” Freddy demands.

Billy reaches up and pulls it out from in between his mattress and the slats of the bed.

“I was wondering when you were gonna find it.”

Freddy snatches it back.

“You suck, dude.”

He stashes it down the side of the bed and fixes Billy with a hard stare, his arms crossed. He looks _adorable_.

“I’m sorry,” Billy says, “I kinda like it when you’re mad.”

Freddy is ridiculously easy to rile up, and Billy can rarely resist the temptation. Mary always rolls her eyes and says Billy’s just pulling his pigtails, and that always makes Freddy even madder.

“Now you gotta tell me,” Billy says, “Why were you upset?”

Freddy looks up at the bunk above, and his eyes are so big and dark and sad.

“I was just thinking, yaknow. About when we’re superheroes. It’s awesome, but it’s not me. I’m never gonna be that guy. I’m always gonna be ordinary. I’m always gonna be _this_ Freddy.”

And Billy _gets_ it. Because if you can be a foster kid or you can be a superhero, it’s pretty obvious who you’d rather be.

“You’re an awesome superhero,” Billy says.

Freddy’s hair is falling over his face in messy curls, and Billy brushes it out of the way.

“But I like you best like this.”

Freddy turns to look at him. He looks so small and so young. Billy smiles.

“ _This_ Freddy was my friend even when I was an ass. This Freddy is the one who really made me a superhero, not some wizard in a cave. This Freddy helped me find a home.”

Billy’s voice drops to a whisper.

“This Freddy _is_ home.”

Freddy’s face breaks into a smile, and it’s so bright and _joyful_ it makes something in Billy’s heart flutter.

“Really?”

Billy nods.

“No lying in the bunk. That’s the rule.”

Freddy shuffles closer and tucks his head under Billy’s chin, his hand resting on Billy’s chest. Just sliding into place like he belongs there. Billy hesitates for a moment, looking down at the mop of dark hair. It smells vaguely of Freddy’s shower gel, of _him_. It’s nice. Billy puts his arm over Freddy, gently stroking his hair. Freddy hums contentedly, his breath warm against Billy’s neck.

“I like you best like _this_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hmu on [tumblr](https://squilf.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about these cuties!


End file.
